Too late for February: OT3 Style!
by MissyKristy
Summary: Drabbles for the month of February. OOC! Fluff! OT3 or TezuFujiRyo! YAOI or M/M/M! Don't like? Don't read! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Breakfast

**A/N: Sorry I haven't done anything... This is my attempt at trying to stick to one paring. So for the rest of February, I will be writing short drabbles on OT3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Warning: OOC (?), YAOI, pointless and plot-less, fluff?, unBeta'd, sucky.**

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke hummed as he rummaged around the kitchen balancing three cups and checking up on the food on the stove.<p>

He smiled serenely as he anticipated the rest of his housemates, or really roommates, coming down for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Syuusuke," the youngest teen with bright, yellow, cat-eyes mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Fuji smiled sweetly at the young teen, "Good morning, Ryo-chan."

"Mitsu is taking a bath first." Ryoma simply said as he took his seat at the table.

As soon as Fuji finished up his 'breakfast supreme', water draining could be heard from upstairs and heavy footfalls descended down the stairs. Tezuka Kunimitsu stood at the doorway of the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel in his hurry and wet matted hair.

"Good morning to you, too, Kunimitsu," Fuji teased and lightly pecked Tezuka on his cheeks.

Tezuka just sighed and walked over to his own seat, kissing Ryoma's head beforehand.

Fuji set food on top of the table and looked at his companions before he laughed wholeheartedly.

Ryoma looked at his lover wryly and lifted a delicate eyebrow. "I think Syuusuke is broken."

"Aww Ryo-baby, you're so mean to me," Fuji fake pouted. "I'm just happy that we can eat breakfast together, happily."

The other two teens looked at each other then back at the smiling tensai. Ryoma and Tezuka could not help but smile lightly back at the other male.

_Breakfast had never tasted so good._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

look forward to another one tomorrow! (my time)


	2. Movies

**A/N:** This one I wrote in a hurry as I did not get home until around 10 pm. So sorry for the horrible plot and rush-ness of this. I still think it's cute.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Warning:** unBeta'd, fluff, man/man/man, OOC (?), randomness

* * *

><p>Ryoma smirked victoriously as he walked away from the stand with four tickets in his hand. Earlier, like 5 minutes ago, he was challenged by the old man at the booth to shoot down one of the clowns, it was a carnival game, actually. The rules never did say he couldn't use an outside aid so Ryoma flourished his racket and flawlessly struck down the figurine. He now had four free tickets to the movie in his possession.<p>

Ryoma checked the time, '1:15 p.m.' his wristwatch read. It was a weekend and he knew that his lovers were home. This weekend was Ryoma's turn to pick an event for the three of them to enjoy.

"Tadaima," Ryoma called.

"Okaeri, Ryo-chan," Fuji greeted as Tezuka nodded at the younger teen affectionately (is that possible?). "I just made lunch, so help yourself."

Ryoma noticed that Tezuka and Fuji were both sitting on the couch with a plate of food between them.

"Actually, we are going out." Ryoma said matter of factually. He then presented the four tickets he won earlier.

"Oh my, Ryo-chan, four tickets," Fuji feigned surprise, "who are you planning to take as the fourth?"

A moment of silence filled the room where Tezuka minutely twitched and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

A gasp emitted from Fuji, "Don't tell me you're planning to bring Momoshiro!"

"Syuusuke..." Tezuka reprimanded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Usually Tezuka could handle Fuji's teasing but today was supposed to be special and he hoped Ryoma won't take Fuji seriously.

Ryoma pouted but strode over to where Tezuka was sitting and climbed on his lap, giving the older brunette a hug while facing the smiling tensai.

"No, of course not," Ryoma scoffed, "just you me, and buchou."

Fuji chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Ryoma on the lips, liking his idea. Tezuka also gave Ryoma a kiss on the cheek but in thanks for not over-reacting.

Thirty minutes later, the three teens found themselves in front of a moderate-sized movie theater.

"It says here that we are going to see some love comedy..." Ryoma read off the tickets and groaned in displeasure. He normally did not like over-rated shows like these. He found them utterly pointless.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka chided, he secretly loved these types of movies. Call it his guilty pleasure. Tezuka wound his arm around Ryoma's waist to bring him closer into a hug.

"Aww," Fuji pouted, "where's my love?"

Ryoma just smirked and held out his arm for Fuji. The three of them walked into the theater room holding each other.

Halfway into the movie Ryoma got bored and decided to doze off against Tezuka's shoulder. Fuji found it extremely adorable and he, too, rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka looked down at his emerald haired lover sleeping away and then to the other brunette who looked completely relaxed and staring at the screen. Tezuka could not describe the elation filling in his chest. He loved the feeling of having his two loves close by him.

"Mitsu," Fuji whispered, "we love you."

"Aa," Tezuka whispered lovingly, "I love you, too." He proceeded to kiss Fuji firmly on top of his head and then shifted the sleeping teen onto his lap. Fuji chuckled and nestled himself deeper into the older teen. Tezuka looked up at the screen to see the couple holding hands on the beach. He smiled smugly as he compared the movie scene to his actual situation.

_No movie could compare to the real thing._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

****I'll see you tomorrow!


	3. Pranks

**A/N:** Well this was sort of random. I am stressed out and tired so whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything nor do I earn profits from this.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, fluff, OOC, yaoi, randomness

* * *

><p>Tezuka walked into his shared home hoping to get some rest, what he got was a water balloon to his face. He stood at the doorway, face drenched, and looking more disgruntled than before.<p>

"Gotcha," Fuji giggled and swiftly kissed Tezuka's cheek before running away.

Tezuka rubbed his temples in annoyance. If Fuji was playing pranks, then Tezuka knew Ryoma was also up to no good. Tezuka sighed and decided he was not going to get any rest.

Making his way towards the loveseat, Tezuka looked around cautiously for any signs of danger. Not seeing any, he unceremoniously plopped down on the seat hoping to rest for a few minutes, at least. As soon as he sat, white powder erupted from the cushion and covered his entire body.

A stifled chuckle was heard from the hall. Ryoma. Leaning back onto the seat, Tezuka tried to calm down before he, too, erupted. He loved his boyfriends, he really did, and he did not want to release his anger on them.

Standing up, he shuffled to the bathroom to wash off the white powder off his skin. Stripping off his clothing, Tezuka stepped into the shower stall and started the water. The shower head did not immediately shower water but made a gurgling sound before a rush of brown muck rushed down on him. Tezuka was now tired, cranky, covered in white powder, and drenched in brown muck.

"Syuuske! Ryoma!" Tezuka called, he had enough, "Get in here. Now!"

The two other teens rushed into the bathroom hand in hand to see a more than disgruntled Tezuka. Both Fuji and Ryoma felt guilty for setting up such silly pranks, especially when Tezuka had a bad day.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tezuka tried to keep his voice leveled, not wanting to scold the other two into oblivion.

"We're sorry, Kunimitsu," Ryoma mumbled, looking down as Fuji helped Tezuka from the shower and into the over-sized bathtub, "We just wanted to have fun.."

Fuji just started the water and rinsed off the tall brunette, no one saying a word. Fuji, then, filled up the tub with warm-hot water and ushered Tezuka in. Not wanting to keep the tense atmosphere, Tezuka heaved a sigh and beckoned the tow over to him.

Fuji and Ryoma looked at each then smiled before stripping off their clothes and getting in.

"Okaeri, Mitsu," Fuji and Ryoma greeted as they sunk in the water, giving Tezuka a hug from both sides.

"Tadaima," Tezuka responded, hugging the two close to him.

He was finally able to relax.

The next morning, Fuji and Ryoma both entered the bathroom at the same time, both rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they approached the sink. Tezuka had woken up at least an hour earlier to prepare for the day.

When Ryoma and Fuji cleared their eyes and looked into the mirror, identical screams could be heard throughout the house. Tezuka drank his coffee and smirked.

_'Pranks are a lot funner when it's not you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

****See you tomorrow!


	4. Sleep

**A/N:** Sorry, I really did not know what to write so this drabble is seriously a drabble. Falling under 200 words.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**Warnings:** Fluff, random, M/M/M, yaoi, plot-less, pointless

* * *

><p>The sun was just peeking through the horizon. Tezuka slowly got up as he usually did. But this morning, he sat on the king sized bed just content.<p>

He gazed over at the two sleeping figures next to him. Snoring softly, Ryoma curled closer to Fuji, who was squished in the middle, for warmth. In turn, Fuji cuddled closer to the younger teen. Tezuka smiled lovingly as he witnessed the two. Deciding to sleep in a little longer, Tezuka spooned Fuji and lightly kissed his neck before falling back to the warmth of sleep.

That night, when Tezuka returned home, he saw the most adorable scene. Tezuka rarely used the word 'adorable' but that was the only word Tezuka could use to describe the scene.

On their loveseat, sat Fuji and Ryoma curled up to each other, snoozing away. Setting down his things by the door, Tezuka tiptoed over to his lovers. Stroking Fuji's hair, Tezuka gathered the two, the best he can, into his arms and snuggled with them.

_The trio fell into a dreamless sleep filled with comfort and love._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Review?**

****See you tomorrow!


	5. Coffee

**A/N:** So I tried to redeem myself from yesterday's post... T-T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Don't shoot me!

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, rushed, random, yaoi, m/m/m, fluff

* * *

><p>Ryoma concentrated on the little silver appliance. He just stared and stared. Looking to his left, Ryoma spotted the bright red coffee bean container and, then, he looked to his right at the pitcher slowly filling up with water. Returning his gaze back at the appliance, Ryoma let out a sigh and set to work.<p>

"Che, it can't be that hard..." Ryoma said to himself as he poured in the beans and water.

He took the canister of coffee beans and water pitcher, the appliance was marked with numbers telling him how much he would like to make.

Ryoma thought for a while, "There's three of us.. so 6 would be a good number." Saying that, Ryoma filled up the coffee maker with 6 cups of water. Ryoma then looked at the coffee beans and reasoned to himself that 6 scoops of coffee beans should be the right amount too.

Proud of his decision, Ryoma turned the appliance on and waited for the dark liquid to fill the pot. He saw a really concentrated, dark brown liquid pouring into the pot, but he shrugged it off.

"It's probably supposed to look that way."

Ryoma then set the table knowing Fuji would be coming down soon to make breakfast.

"Ahh.." Fuji sniffed as he entered the kitchen, "is that coffee I smell?"

Ryoma just nodded, feeling more than proud.

"Did you make it, Ryo-chan?"

"Hai..." Ryoma responded with a little blush. It wasn't always that Ryoma cooked something for his lovers, making coffee was a first.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan," Fuji smiled and kissed the younger teens forehead, "I'm sure it'll taste amazing."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered, pulling his cap lower.

Fuji set to make breakfast and Tezuka stepped into the kitchen from the shower looking refreshed.

"Ohayo, minna." Tezuka greeted, wrapping his arms around Ryoma, who was drinking Ponta. Tezuka did not disturb Fuji for fear of harming him in the process. Tezuka was always careful.

"Ohayo, Mitsu," Fuji greeted back, "breakfast will be done soon. Guess what? Our Ryo-chan made us coffee this morning."

"Aa..." Tezuka pecked Ryoma's cheeks, "so you did."

That was compliment enough for the young, golden-eyed boy.

"Hai!" Fuji called enthusiastically, "Breakfast is served!"

Ryoma and Tezuka busied themselves with putting food on the table and laying out the necessary condiments and utensils.

"Ryoma," Tezuka said, "why don't you grab us some coffee?"

Ryoma nodded and took the pot from the coffee maker, took 2 mugs from the cabinet, and filled the mugs with the coffee. Ryoma noted that the smell was especially strong.

'More love, I guess.'

Ryoma set a mug in front of Fuji and another in front of Tezuka before he sat down on his own seat.

Tezuka usually drank his coffee black but Fuji liked to put in cream and sugar, sometimes wasabi if he was daring.

The moment a sip was taken from either's mouth, Tezuka immediately froze and Fuji coughed uncontrollably.

Ryoma looked up from his Ponta and blinked in confusion.

"Is it bad...?" Ryoma cautiously questioned.

"Ryo-chan, how much coffee beans did you put in the water?" Fuji managed to ask.

"6 scoops of coffee for 6 cups cup of water." Ryoma answered like it was the most normal response.

_'Note to self: NEVER let Ryoma make coffee again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

See you tomorrow!


	6. Flowers

**A/N: **So I have been rushing to write these drabbles. The second semester has just started and now I'm up in arm's length of schoolwork. So I am apologizing in advance for the continuous crap I'm spewing. I try to get them in by 10pm, but it hasn't been working recently. I really do apologize~ I'm trying to start off this semester right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, never will.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, fluff, OOC, Nowaki cameo!, yaoi, m/m/m, random, etc.

* * *

><p>Tezuka had left the meeting earlier than usual as the problem was fixed quite quickly. He walked languidly down the street, absorbing the sights he normally skimmed over because it was late. This time, Tezuka took his time to take in the sights and probably snoop around in the stores. Secretly, he liked to surprise his lovers with little gifts.<p>

Minutes passed before Tezuka spotted a flower shop. A tall raven haired man stood at the register smiling sweetly, he was surrounded by women. Tezuka peered closer to read the man's name tag, "Kusama Nowaki" it read.

Disregarding the crowding women, Tezuka stepped inside, hoping to find flowers for his two lovers.

"Irrashaimasse," Nowaki greeted and bowed.

Tezuka just nodded, noticing few of the women shifting their gaze toward him.

"How may I assist you?" Nowaki asked politely, as was his job.

"Aa," Tezuka replied, "may I get a bouquet of pink lilies and orange roses."

Tezuka was stiff and precise.

Nowaki prepared to get the mentioned items and as he compiled the bouquet, he tried to make small talk.

"Are these for your girlfriend?" Nowaki ask as he wrapped the flowers in plastic.

"...Something like that" Tezuka answered without trying to be awkward. It was a given that his teammates and classmates knew he had two lovers but outsiders did not need to know this information.

"Ah, I see," Nowaki replied knowingly but did not edge the brunette teen any further.

"Here you are," Nowaki presented the bouquet to Tezuka, finished with a big, baby blue bow. "That will be 4000 yen."

Without making a fuss, Tezuka handed over the money.

That evening, Tezuka entered their house expecting both Fuji and Ryoma to be arguing or messing around. Tezuka sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to call for house cleaning. Instead, Tezuka opened the door to find Fuji and Ryoma curled up on the loveseat, eyes glued to the television set.

"Tadaima," Tezuka announced as he stepped in the door.

"Okaeri, Mitsu," the other two called back, eyes still watching the TV.

Tezuka stepped in front of the pair, effectively catching both of their attentions.

"Surprise," Tezuka said as he presented the bouquet of lilies and roses.

Ryoma and Fuji let out a loud gasp of surprise before leaping out of their seats and embraced Tezuka tightly, carefully avoiding the bouquet.

"It's lovely, Mitsu, I love it," Fuji spoke first, giving Tezuka a kiss on his cheeks, and snuggling into his shoulders.

"It's beautiful, Mitsu, thank you," then Ryoma kissed Tezuka and cuddled in closer.

Tezuka chuckled affectionately, relishing in the lovely moment.

"Aa."

_Flowers hold a great mystery to them; 'full of surprises' they say._

* * *

><p><strong>Review~!<strong>

Just as a side note, does anyone read the **A/N**'s? Whatever, see you tomorrow!


	7. Dancing

**A/N:** yay! I got this one in before 10pm! Still rushed because I have APUSH and APBio homework to work on ;-;

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything!

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, OOC, fluff, more PillarPair, yaoi, m/m/m, crappy, etc.

* * *

><p>After attending his library duties, Ryoma found himself in the school's dance room. Why was he there, one may ask, it is because the school dance will be coming soon.<p>

Ryoma sighed in aggravation as he, once again, stepped on the toes of his partner.

"R-Ryoma-kun," a red haired girl stuttered, "y-you h-have to m-move m-more g-gracefully and s-step with y-your r-r-r-right foot."

Unfortunately for Ryoma, his teacher was no other than Ryuzaki Sakuno, the same girl who had followed him around since middle school. It was painfully obvious that the girl still had a crush on him. But fortunately, or unfortunately, he was already in a relationship.

"Uiissu," Ryoma conceded and tried again.

Normally, Ryoma did not go to functions like school dances. He thought they were stupid. The dance's theme was the 'Sweetheart's Dance' and it being both Fuji's and Tezuka's last year, he, at least, wanted to go with them. Make it memorable, he told himself over and over again.

Just as the sun was setting, Ryoma limped all the way home. He was tired from dancing, his feet were killing him, and Sakuno played the 'innocent game' the entire time. Needless to say, Ryoma was pissed off and tired.

When Ryoma opened the door, he expected Fuji to pounce on him, prodding him why he was late and Tezuka to calmly ask how his day was. Instead, Fuji was no where in sight and Tezuka was reading on the loveseat.

"Okaeri, Ryoma," Tezuka greeted Ryoma as he stepped in their house.

"Tadaima" Ryoma grumbled in response.

Ryoma scanned the room again before asking, "Mitsu, where's Syuu?"

Tezuka put down his tome and stood up, "Syuusuke said he is going to stay over at his family's house tonight as it will be Saturday tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded and slumped forward. Tezuka gathered the younger teen into his arms, running a hand through emerald locks.

"How was your day?" Tezuka questioned softly.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible," Ryoma pouted hugging the brunette closer.

"If I recall, you had a great time during tennis and I'm sure your classes wasn't that bad considering you came to practice happy." Tezuka chuckled, placing little kisses on Ryoma's head.

Ryoma groaned, "You just want me to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tezuka teased, "That you've been sneaking off after tennis practice instead of coming home?"

Ryoma slightly pulled away from Tezuka to look into his hazel eyes.

"I wanted to learn to dance," Ryoma told Tezuka honestly, "I want to go to the Sweetheart's Dance with you and Syuusuke."

Tezuka looked stunned when he heard this. Ryoma blushed but held his gaze to show his sincerity and determination.

Tezuka lifted one of his hands and cupped the side of Ryoma's face. The two held their gazes for a long time, neither wanting to break the serene moment.

"I'll dance with you," Tezuka spoke softly, wholeheartedly.

Tezuka switched off one of the lights in the living room and held out his hand towards the cat eyed teen. "Will you dance with me?"

Not suppressing his blush, Ryoma reached for the outstretched hand.

With Tezuka, dancing came naturally. Ryoma decided it was because Ryoma had his arms around Tezuka's shoulder and neck while Tezuka's bigger hands were wrapped around Ryoma's waist.

"I think I had a bad time because Ryuzaki made me dance the boy part." Ryoma reasoned. "I'm probably never going to dance to boy part with you or Syuusuke."

Tezuka just held Ryoma tighter, silently agreeing. He never thought Ryoma would go to a school dance because of them. Tezuka surely liked the change.

Outside the house, Fuji stood out the window watching the pair dance. He did want to spend time with his family but his Ryoma had been returning home late and that worried the tensai. To think Ryoma was getting lessons from Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. He should pay the girl a 'thank-you' visit. But for now, Fuji happily watched through the window, seeing his two loved ones dance away.

"Saa, maybe I should join them," Fuji said to himself while walking toward the door.

_That night, the three lovers danced the night away._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

See you tomorrow!


	8. Hearts

**A/N: **AHH! it's just before 10pm here. This was extremely rushed so I fully expect it to be crappy. Homework stress + Lack of sleep = sick with a fricken' cold. So I'm extremely unhappy and uncomfortable. I have so much homework and too many extracurricular activities so sleeping at 3 in the morning is normal now. GAH! now I'm just rambling. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, short, abrupt, yaoi, m/m/m, fluff, etc.

* * *

><p>Red lay all over the floors as Fuji was cutting out design after design. Fuji hummed as he cut out a perfect red shape from it's previous form.<p>

Looking at the perfect heart in his hand, he smiled and placed it down amongst many of its other sisters and brothers. Fuji hadn't meant to make so many but cutting out the little shapes became addicting.

"There can never be enough hearts," Fuji reasoned to himself.

Fuji had the house all to himself. Tezuka and Ryoma were out probably playing tennis, eating, or shopping. Usually Fuji would go with them, but Fuji opted to stay home to create the red cut outs.

Fuji picked up one of the red, paper hearts and set it in front of him, ready to decorate. He picked up the black sharpie marker and elegantly wrote the name 'Kunimitsu Tezuka' in English. Fuji spent another 20 minutes pouring out his love for the brunette on the backside of his paper heart. Fuji, then, picked up another blank heart and wrote 'Ryoma Echizen' on that one. Instead of writing in kanji for Ryoma's heart, Fuji wrote the love message in English. Another 20 minutes had passed before he was done.

Looking around the floor, Fuji got another bright idea. Not wanting the other hearts to go to waste, Fuji decorated each heart with various love phrases and used glitter to spice up the paper. He took out strings of lace and glued them to the borders. Satisfied with his work, Fuji stood up and hung the decorated hearts in various rooms around the house.

When he looked at the hearts for his lovers, Fuji decided to add a little decorations too. Instead of the glitter and lace ribbon, Fuji used pictures of them together to paste on the paper hearts. Fuji looked at his masterpieces with pride. He now had to look for a hiding place so his loves would not get their Valentine's gifts early.

Later in the afternoon, Tezuka and Ryoma returned home to see the room decorated in glittering, red hearts. A little amused, Tezuka tentatively called out for Fuji.

"Syuusuke, we're home."

Ryoma just stepped inside the house, carrying some bags from their shopping adventure.

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu," Fuji jumped on the other brunette, locking his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Where's Ryo-chan?"

"Over here, Syuusuke," Ryoma smirked, reemerging from their room. "What's with the hearts?"

"Saa, just thought we should be a little festive." Fuji said, smiling wider.

_The little hearts will soon expose themselves._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

Thank you my loves for sticking with my story! I'll see you tomorrow!**  
><strong>


	9. Love

**A/N:** Sorry! For some reason, fanfiction was not letting me log in. It was either the site or my internet. Whatever. This drabble didn't make any sense. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** don't own.

**Warnings:** random as eff, yaoi, m/m/m, etc.

* * *

><p>What did it mean to be in love? Love had many connotations, many of which pertain to intimate feelings of attraction to another person. What was the significant of love?<p>

"Love..." Fuji sighed, staring out the window.

The word 'love' was seriously getting on his nerves. He saw it everywhere. When he walked into any building, he'd see giant posters of hearts plastered with 'love' in the middle. It was annoying.

Sure in his own home he had put up little paper hearts, but his did not contain such a word as 'love'. No, he put words like 'sex', 'hugs', 'I love you', 'kisses', 'heart', etc., but never 'love' on its own.

What did that even mean?

Fuji frowned as he stood up from the table, and headed home. He was tired, tired of trying to figure out the idiocy of 'love'.

"I love my Mitsu-bear and Ryo-baby," Fuji mused, "but that's being in love."

Was love, like, a euphemism for 'I wanna get in your pants'?

Fuji slumped forward when he reached his home. Opening the door, Fuji slammed it close when he got in. The normally, happy Fuji stomped inside his house and kicked his shoes off before falling onto Tezuka's body unceremoniously.

"I hate love," Fuji growled, albeit a little cutely.

Even Tezuka had to raise his brow at the blue-eyed teen's outburst.

"Syuusuke, I believe we are in love," Tezuka reminded him, pushing his glasses up.

"I get that but what is love?" Fuji pouted, "I feel like it's just an excuse to have sex with someone."

"Che, so what are you saying?" Ryoma questioned, emerging from the kitchen, holding a can of Ponta.

"I mean I love you both," Fuji continued, "but I don't want to get in your pants all the damn time."

Ryoma walked over to the pair on the sofa, placed his can down on the coffee table, and sat down next to Tezuka, putting Fuji's head across his lap.

"So what is the problem with love?" Ryoma prompted.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Fuji. "I don't damn know. I just know I hate it. It's stupid."

"Syuusuke, how do you feel when you're with us?" Tezuka inquired.

"Like I just transcended to heaven." Fuji simply answered.

"When your heart flutters and feels really happy being with Ryoma and I, that is a feeling of love." Tezuka unexpectedly said.

Ryoma snickered and laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder, "I'm never gonna get used to you sounding so cheesy. It's cute."

"I know what love feels like," Fuji rolled his eyes at the older teen, "I just don't like it. I mean, I don't like how it's used."

"Syuusuke," Ryoma said softly, "shut up. You aren't making sense anymore."

Fuji looked up to, indeed, see his two lovers stare at him in clear confusion.

"Fine, forget it," Fuji huffed, unsatisfied.

Ryoma caressed Fuji's hair comfortingly while Tezuka stroked Fuji's cheek lovingly.

"You don't have to worry, Syuusuke," Tezuka said, "we'll love you until you grow to love 'love'"

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke," Ryoma said without its usual bite.

_'Love' isn't supposed to make sense; on the outside it looks absolutely absurd but once you're sucked in, you never want to get out of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

****I will be uploading two today so it can be a total of 10 chapters for the 10 days.


	10. Matchmaking

**A/N:** ugh! this was even more fail. I'm tired. been sleeping past 2am this entire week so I'm sorry such crappy chapters lately.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, fortunately.

**Warnings: **plotless, unBeta'd, rushed, cute/fluff, yaoi, m/m/m, etc.

**Special Thanks!: **I want to thank MintLeafeon and PurpleScorpion for their faith in me. Their excitement for the next update has been keeping me in high spirits. If not for you, I would have given up. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Seigaku Senior High was filled with uproar and chaotic spasms. With Valentine's Day nearing the corner, girls flocked the good looking guys or the very smart guys, hoping to have a chance with them. Unfortunately, Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji were amongst the good looking and intelligent.<p>

On particular booth caught the entire female population's attention. The 'matchmaker booth' ran by, no other than, Osakada Tomoka. The crazy, self proclaimed Fan Club President followed the teens, espcially Ryoma, since middle school. Her counterpart, Ryuzaki Sakuno, was the opposite. Sakuno was extremely shy but a burning fangirl at heart, loyalty never wavering from her beloved Ryoma-sama.

The celebration was in full blast. Rumor has it that Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma were taking the matchmaking survey making all the girls in Seigaku Senior High charge the booth, all of them filling out a survey to see if any of them would be the perfect match for any of the teens. It was the greatest idea ever to fundraise.

Fuji, Tezuka, and Ryoma walked side-by-side making their way over to the matchmaker booth. They didn't need some stupid paper telling them if they were fit for one another, no, they filled one out because they were bored. It was simply that – plus blackmailing from Fuji, but let's leave that subeject alone.

"Syuusuke, I don't the point of this," Ryoma complained, feeling a little irritated by the squealing girls.

"Don't worry Ryo-chan," Fuji reassured, "it's just for fun."

Ryoma didn't understand Fuji's idea of 'fun'. He turned to look at Tezuka. Tezuka's face was passive as always but annoyance could be detected.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said, "Ryoma is right, there is no point in this."

"Yes there is," Fuji pressed, eyes opening.

The other two knew they lost and silently filled out the survey in silence.

That night on their bed, Fuji lied on his stomach reading a book while Ryoma sat up watching TV and Tezuka also sitting up but reading.

"What did you put for your favorite drink in the morning?" Fuji suddenly asked.

"Tea," Tezuka asnwered not looking up from his text.

"Ponta," Ryoma muttered.

"Hmm.." Fuji drawled out, "maybe that matchmaker stuff was useless."

Ryoma slumped forward in gloom and Tezuka's glasses just glinted. The room's atmosphere turned dark.

"Syuusuke..." Tezuka began carefully.

"Hmm?" Fuji innocently responded.

"We love you," Ryoma finished for Tezuka almost tiredly.

"Aww," Fuji cooed, "I love you, too! Kisses for everyone then."

Fuji kissed both Ryoma's and Tezuka's temple before returning to his book.

_Never will they believe Fuji when he suggests a matchmaking service._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

Hopefully FF works tomorrow. See you then!


	11. Party

**A/N:** My longest one yet! Exhausted, SATs coming up. Need to study and do homework.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Never will.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, extreme OOC, yaoi, fluff, m/m/m, side pairings, cliche, etc.

* * *

><p>The night was in full swing. Atobe Keigo, the ice prince himself, hosted a party in his grandiose mansion. And if Atobe was the host, everything was lively. Also taking account the guests from Seigaku and Rikkai, the party was bound to be a success.<p>

Ryoma stood in the sidelines watching the party unfold. Him and the Seigaku regulars decided to go to Atobe's party instead of Sweatheart's Dance, much to Ryoma's chagrin.

"Ryo-chan!" Fuji called to the brooding teen, "Why don't you dance?"

Fuji wasn't trying to make fun of Ryoma, no, he just wanted Ryoma to have a good time and Fuji knew Ryoma worked hard to learn to dance.

Ryoma just glared at the brunette tensai and walked off, ignoring Fuji and his dance partner, Tezuka.

The other two teens looked at Ryoma worriedly. They frowned further when Ryoma ended up sitting on one of the expensive-looking couches instead of socializing.

'I guess Ryoma really wanted to go to the dance,' Tezuka thought, feeling guilty for he, too, had rather go to Atobe's party.

Tezuka sighed and ushered Fuji back to socialize with the others. Tezuka knew Ryoma wanted to be alone, he felt bad for leaving the emerald-haired teen at a time like this but he felt worse knowing he was the one who caused Ryoma's slight depression.

"There's a 100% probability Echizen did not want to be here and 78% chance he's upset he did not go the the Sweetheart's Dance." Inui read off his glossy notebook.

Tezuka remained silent.

"Ii data," Inui sadistically smiled and pushed up his glinting glasses.

Yukimura was mingling with Sanada, trying to get the other to dance with him until he saw the depressed teen on the couch.

"Gen-chan," Yukimura called softly to get the other teen's attention, "I'll be back. Go talk with Renji or Akaya, I'm sure they would be great company."

Sanada followed his friend's line of vision to see Ryoma sitting on the couch, just sitting.

"Aa," Sanada agreed and kissed Yukimura right below his eye before letting him go.

"Do you want to talk?" Yukimura asked gently, seating himself next to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked over to his seatmate and nodded just briefly.

"I don't want to be here," Ryoma muttered.

"I can tell," Yukimura chuckled.

Ryoma just glared at the feminine looking teen.

"It's not what you're thinking of," Ryoma countered, "I like Monkey King's parties, but just not today."

"Oh? But all your friends are here and I'm sure Fuji-kun and Tezuka-kun want to have fun with you."

"I know," Ryoma sighed, beginning to feel bad, "but that's the problem."

"So Fuji-kun's and Tezuka-kun's presence is the problem?" Yukimura asked, feigning stupidity.

"No!" Ryoma growled, "I love that they're here, it's fine, it's just... I'd rather have gone to the Sweetheart's Dance." Ryoma muttered the last part so softly, Yukimura strained to hear it.

"Sweetheart's Dance?" Yukimura gasped, "But, Ryoma, you don't like dancing or school functions, that's why we go to Atobe-kun's parties."

"It's Kunimitsu's and Syuusuke's last year in Seigaku High, and I learned to dance just so we can go to the dance." Ryoma admitted, "It was supposed to be special."

"And now you feel it's ruined because your team decided to come to Atobe's party." Yukimura supplied.

"No, not that. If the team wanted to skip the dance it's their decision," Ryoma explained, "Kunimitsu wanted to come."

Yukimura understood at that point. He understood why the younger teen was so sad and disappointed.

"I'm sure Tezuka-kun didn't mean to skip out on the Sweetheart's Dance on purpose," Yukimura began his comfort talk.

Ryoma just stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe Tezuka-kun felt it would be more comfortable for you to be around your friends. Maybe he thought it was more special to be around the people we came to love, you know? All of us were and are rivals at one point, but it's because we ended up being friends that our bonds are strong. Tezuka-kun must be a person who cherishes bonds to want to come to these parties all the time." Yukimura consoled.

Ryoma looked thoughtful for a moment before realization dawned him.

Yukimura chuckled and stood up, "I'll leave you to compose yourself for your next step."

"Aa," Ryoma nodded, "arigatou, Seiichi-niisan." And he smiled that cute smile of his.

Yukimura's eyes widened and blushed, hugging the petite teen. "You're very welcome."

From behind the couch, Fuji smiled serenely before sneaking off to execute his plan.

Ryoma sat on the couch, still contemplating his next move. When all of a sudden...

"This is a special request," the DJ announced, "will Echizen Ryoma please make your way to the center of the room, your date is expecting you."

Partially stunned, Ryoma got up dazedly and walked over to the center of the room. Standing on the center of the room stood Tezuka waiting.

The song turned to a more classical tune and Tezuka bowed with one arm stretched in front of him, asking for Ryoma to dance. Without hesitation, Ryoma took the hand and smiled beautifully.

The two danced slowly, like how Ryoma was taught. All of the room seemed to have quieted down just for the pair. When the song was over, an enormous echoed throughout the room.

"Surprise," Tezuka whispered in Ryoma's ear.

"How...?" Ryoma asked, still dazed.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka simply said.

Ryoma turned his head to find his other lover. Fuji stood amongst the crowd smiling and waving to the dancing pair.

Ryoma smiled and walked over to Fuji dragging him to dance as the second slow song began. This time, all the couples joined in, dancing the night away.

_Atobe's parties aren't for him to flaunt his grand amount of money, they are for bringing together moments of love and comfort around the people you cared about the most._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

awwww! I liked this one.

Yukimura and Ryoma have a cute brotherly bond. -yay-

See you tomorrow!


	12. Stuffed Animals

**A/N: **Long-ish. This one started off slow... Sorry it took so long. I was at a meeting today then I went over to my friend's house where we got so distracted by Sims I had forgotten the time. I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, yaoi, m/m/m, random, crap, fluff, messy, OOC, etc.

* * *

><p>Ryoma stared at the plush blue eyes that stared back. He, then, panned over to see its companions. He wondered how he stocked up on so many of them. The stuffed animals filled the cupboard, ranging from the cute reindeer from Christmas to a snake that happened to 'slither in'.<p>

Ryoma sat on his king-sized bed as he looked around the room. He noticed that he was the only one with stuffed animals–Fuji's section of the room had cacti– and it annoyed him slightly. He felt like the girl in his relationship!

Ryoma made contact with the plush blue eyes of the tanned cat. Where had he gotten that?

'It was a festival,' Ryoma reminisced, 'Kunimitsu took me and Syuusuke set up the booths.'

~Flashback~ (1)

Tezuka held on tightly to Ryoma's hand, fearing the younger one would rebut and tear away.

Ryoma, on the other hand, held on tighter, hoping not to get lost and to make sure Tezuka did not turn the other way. Tezuka never did like big crowds or dealing with uncivil people.

Ryoma noticed that everywhere he went, there were booths up on his alley. He loved those aiming games or knocking over games and he especially loved it when he could win bath salts. Ryoma smelled something fishy and it wasn't that sushi stand runned by someone closely resembling Kawamura.

"How come Syuusuke isn't with us?" Ryoma asked, feeling slightly empty without his other love.

"Syuusuke said he had things to do," Tezuka answered.

Ryoma remained apprehensive. Tezuka never not know what Fuji was doing, he always kept a close tab on him or Ryoma. Therefore, Ryoma was a little uneasy with Tezuka's answer, unless he was in on the plan as well. In that case, Ryoma felt more suspicious.

The pair went on rides and visited many booths. Ryoma was getting tired of playing games and riding rides and was ready to give up. Ryoma sat down on a nearby bench trying to take a breather, they had been walking around quite a while. When Ryoma looked up again, Tezuka had disappeared.

"Mitsu...?" Ryoma said in wonderment. 'Where had he gone?' In the back of Ryoma's head, he could hear Tezuka telling him, 'Yudan sezu ni ikou.'

As much as he resented Tezuka saying that, Ryoma knew this time it was true. Ryoma looked around the festival, he saw many couples, a couple of drunk men and old ladies, but most of all he saw a lot of perverts. Ryoma shuddered, remembering he looked pretty feminine for his stature.

In that moment of insecurity, a pair of outstretched arms reached out and grabbed Ryoma from behind, covering his mouth and tugging his body closer to the stranger.

Ryoma was alarmed and scared but instead of attacking the stranger, as he should, he looked back at his violator. Golden, cat eyes met with crystalline blue. Ryoma immediately calmed down and lightly elbowed the other male.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma exclaimed, "What was that for?" Ryoma was scared out of his wits.

Syuusuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ryoma's waist. "You looked adorable all scared and terrified. I had to."

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. Inwardly, Ryoma was even more terrified at the thought of Fuji finding that fun and adorable. Creepy.

'Great,' Ryoma thought to himself, 'I'm a masochist.'

"...ma?" Fuji's voice broke Ryoma out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked, completely not hearing Fuji's question.

"I said, 'what were you doing, just sitting here, Ryoma?'" Fuji reiterated.

"Taking a break with Kuni-..." Ryoma just noticed Tezuka had not returned.

"Mitsu?" Fuji supplied, teasingly.

Ryoma glared, he knew Fuji knew where Tezuka was. That's why he's acting so mean and secretive.

"Shall we find Kuni-bear then?" Fuji offered.

Ryoma nodded and the trekked around to find Tezuka.

"Step right up! Play 'Guess who?' and win this cute kitty!" one booth manager called.

Ryoma looked over to see a really cute kitty with Tezuka-tanned fur and Fuji-blue eyes. Ryoma's staring caused Fuji to suddenly jerk backwards, shifting his gaze to where Ryoma was looking at.

"Saa," Fuji said, "shall we try that game? We never know _who_ might be on the other side."

Ryoma was a little suspicious of Fuji's words but went along with him. Then he thought of the hundreds of people in the festival, it could be anyone behind the curtain.

"All right, young man," the booth manager pointed to Ryoma, "Are you read to guess?"

"Un," Ryoma nodded.

"The topic is: 'Tennis'," explained the booth manager, "the person behind the curtain is related to 'tennis' you can only ask questions unrelated to tennis. Get how this game works?"

Ryoma nodded again, looking at the booth manager, who really looked like Inui.

"All right, young man, your first question?"

"What is your favorite food," Ryoma hesitantly spoke into the mic, feeling a little stupid.

A 'ping was heard and the board flashed: 'Unacha'.

"Kunimitsu?" Ryoma boldly guessed.

A whole sequence of 'pings' and 'rings' filled the booth, announcing him winner.

"Wow! Extraordinary! One guess!" The booth manager, 'Inui', exclaimed, "congratulations, you win your prize."

The booth manager handed Ryoma the cute tanned kitten doll with blue eyes. Soon after, Tezuka emerged from behind the curtain.

Fuji smiled at Ryoma and kissed him, "You like?"

~End Flashback~

Ryoma was interrupted from his musings when Fuji opened the door.

"Ryo-chan," Fuji called, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Mitsu clean the storage room?"

Ryoma just looked at Fuji for a moment and hopped off from the bed and grinned up at him.

"I love you," Ryoma told him before heading towards the basement.

Touched but ultimately confused, Fuji looked over to the bed to see the cute, stuffed animal.

_Stuffed animals, themselves, hold the most precious moments._

* * *

><p>1. Ugh. I hate flashbacks. They make no sense but I ended up putting one. I suck D;<p>

**Review?**

See you tomorrow! update also might be slow. I have homework to do T-T!


	13. Shopping

**A/N:** AHH! totally fabricated on top of my head. I can't think anymore! I need to pull an all nighter tonight to do my homework~ Why do I procrastinate?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **same as always. I think I will start taking these down...

* * *

><p>Shopping was one of Fuji's favorite past times. He did not shop endlessly and unnecessarily like those shopaholic girls. No, Fuji liked to walk around shopping centers and browse items in stores. Some people call it 'window shopping'.<p>

This particular day, however, Fuji did want to buy something. More specifically, he wanted to buy his lovers something.

"Ne, ne," Fuji tugged on both his lovers' hand "we should go check that place."

Fuji pointed to a gothic looking store. It was more like a BDSM shop, full of weird devices and attire. Fuji may have a streak for sadism, but that didn't mean his lovers were. In fact, one of his lovers was very strict and stern, he was too normal.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose, "we aren't going into a masked sex shop."

Ryoma just grunted in agreement, "che."

"Aww," Fuji pouted, "I thought it would be fun."

Fuji mentally crossed out 'sex toys' from his list of gifts.

"Syuusuke, I'm tired," Ryoma complained. Ryoma could withstand hours of tennis playing but walking around in a crowded shopping center filled with annoying people really gave him a headache.

"Aa, Syuusuke, I think we should rest." Tezuka said.

Not able to fight back with his lovers, Fuji complied and sat down a nearby picnic table.

Tezuka excused himself to purchase food for the trio and Ryoma sat with his head in his arms, obviously dissatisfied with the situation.

This made Fuji frown even more, mentally. He did not mean to wear out his lovers, he just thought that more variety would make his lovers more excited about choosing a present they'd like. Fuji looked around, it was a pretty weird shopping complex. The stores were from all over the world, there was a shop selling togas, a shop selling beaded rugs, and even a store selling those dancing snakes. Fuji smiled guiltily for a while.

'Maybe it was a little eccentric,' Fuji thought.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma's voice peeked from under his arms, "what did you want to buy?"

"Gomen, Ryo-chan," Fuji pressed a finger to his lips, "that's a secret."

Ryoma just groaned in dismay.

Ryoma only complained and acted like a brat when he wanted attention, and he really wanted attention from Fuji at the moment. Fuji knew, but played out his sadism and did not baby the teen.

Tezuka returned shortly after his departure with a tray of food. He brought back spicy ramen noodles, egg sandwiches, and unacha for himself.

"See," Ryoma accepted the sandwiches gratefully, "at least Kunimitsu is nice."

Tezuka patted Ryoma's head coddling the teen before turning to Fuji wondering what happened in the 5 minutes he was gone.

"Saa," Fuji drawled, shrugging his shoulders.

The trio ate their food in silence, Fuji pondering which store to go next.

Another hour passed and Fuji was still dragging around Tezuka and Ryoma. Without fail, Fuji tried to point out interesting store that might suit his lovers but all he got were grunts and sighs, mostly in disapproval.

"Don't you guys want anything?" Fuji almost shouted, he was tired of getting negative responses.

"What do you mean, Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked in full wonderment, "I thought you wanted to buy something."

"No, I wanted to buy something–" Fuji broke off his sentence by burying his face into Tezuka's chest.

Fuji felt a surge of disappointment.

Ryoma looked up at his boyfriend in complete curiosity. Tezuka just glanced down, knowingly.

"Syuusuke wanted to buy us a gift, Ryoma," Tezuka told the other teen gently while stroking honey locks.

Ryoma looked thoughtfully for a moment. He, then, embraced the exhausted teen in Tezuka's arms, speaking reassuringly, "It's okay Syuusuke, as long as we're together, we don't need gifts to be happy."

"We have all we need. Everything and more." Ryoma said confidently.

_Shopping with Fuji has it's ups and downs, but mostly ups._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

See you tomorrow. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow so I might post another story with the next chapter!


	14. Chocolates and Valentine's

**A/N:** well, I guess I won't be writing a second story.. But I did update this! Maybe I'll post a belated Valentine's Fic tomorrow. I feel a little bad...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Warnings:** unBeta'd, yaoi, m/m/m, fluff, random, OOC, plotless, sucky-ish, etc.

* * *

><p>Tezuka stepped into the house to see chocolates and rose petals strewn all over the floor. His other two lovers were no where in sight. Carefully stepping over the chocolates, Tezuka walked around his home, hoping to spot any of his lovers.<p>

Today was Valentine's, he understood, but usually the three of them would enjoy a day of absolute quietness and cuddle in bed until they felt like it. That was their annual celebration.

Tezuka scanned the living room to also notice many of Ryoma's stuffed animals on the floor. One of them, name Mr. Snuggles–courtesy of Ryoma–, was a white bear holding three plush hearts with their names on them. Tezuka remembered it as a present he gave the younger teen.

Tezuka was about to continue his trek around the house to find his lovers until a fit of giggles was heard from the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, Tezuka meticulously walked over the petals and chocolates, going towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen beheld a mess. Chocolate batter was sticking to the counters, sugar on the floor, and cherry sauce dripping on the floor. Not to mention, Fuji and Ryoma, themselves, were covered in the sweet-sticky mess.

"What is going on here?" Tezuka asked more in astonishment than in anger. He did not expect to see the pair to be working on chocolates. In fact, Tezuka wanted to ask if the two wanted to go out for dinner.

"Cooking." Fuji slyly answered.

"I can see that," Tezuka gritted, "why are you cooking, is the better question."

"Because we want to." This time Ryoma answered, albeit in a very bratty tone.

Tezuka sighed in almost aggravation.

"Tell me when the kitchen is ready to be in use again." Tezuka said and turned to leave.

"Wait, Mitsu," Fuji called, "don't you want to make chocolates with us?"

Tezuka turned to see a very cute Ryoma but a dramatically, evil Fuji. Tezuka weighed his odds, unsure whether or not to risk his life.

"A-Aa.." Tezuka stumbled to find the right words. In his mind, he reprimanded himself for showing indecisiveness.

"Yay!" Fuji cheered, "Then, Kuni-bear, I want you to put on an apron and we're ready to start!"

In Tezuka's mind, Fuji was way too hyper.

"It's okay Mitsu, Syuusuke is perfectly sane right now," Ryoma played the innocent act.

Surprisingly, making chocolates passed by rather smoothly. Tezuka found out that the mess from earlier was entirely from the two's argument. With Tezuka accompanying them, Fuji and Ryoma behaved, each trying to impress Tezuka. They weren't competing for his love, no, they just wanted Tezuka to be relaxed and calmed so he would agree to do things with them more often.

After the last batch of chocolates were made, Fuji shooed Tezuka out so he and Ryoma could finish cleaning the mess. Tezuka felt a little bad for letting them do all the cleaning until he stepped back into the living room.

He had forgotten all about the chocolates and rose petals on the floor. Tezuka sighed and went off to clean the rest of the house. He picked up all of Ryoma's stuffed animals and placed them back into their room and carried a basket filling it with the petals and chocolates.

Assuming the other two were down cleaning, too–he heard them bickering again–, he called them to the living room.

"Ryoma! Syuusuke!"

The pattering of feet let Tezuka know they had heard him.

"Hai~" The two said in unison as they were called.

"Why were there flowers, chocolates, and dolls all over the floors?" Tezuka wanted to know, he wasn't angry, just curious.

"Aww, they've been cleared away," Fuji pouted, "They were supposed to surprise you!"

Tezuka glanced at the basket of petals and chocolates, starting to feel a little guilty.

"It's okay, Mitsu," Ryoma reassured, "Syuu is being over dramatic."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Well, Kuni-bear, Ryo-baby," Fuji suggested, "we should begin our Valentine's Day celebration."

For once, Tezuka felt glad for this wretched holiday. No screaming fangirls, no overstuffed mailbox filled with cliché love letters, and no annoying TV channels filled with phony love stories. No, none of that, just pure, unadulterated love from Ryoma and Fuji.

_What a great Valentine's Day, even with that chocolatey mess._

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**A/N: **I've been noticing a great dynamic change in my characters. They're not really reflecting who they are anymore. GAH! I blame my mushy head. I've been getting all mushy and fluffy in my head. AAHH!

Happy Valentine's Day all! or Happy Single's Awareness Day! Whichever pertains to you! See you tomorrow!


	15. School

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY! Words cannot describe how horrible I feel right now for not completing these drabbles for the month of February. For your reference, I did not neglect this project. Not at all. I, instead, felt the wrath of AP classes and had onslaughts of AP English, AP US History, and AP Bio assignments piling up. For some odd reasons, after Valentine's Day, my teachers felt it necessary to assign projects and crazy loads of assignments. It has not been fun and I regret promising this story. I regret not being able to find time to write, actually. I have messed up my sleep system these past weeks and I am constantly a victim of headaches. I'm feeling super depressed about things and now I am rushing to get these drabbles in. I cannot apologize enough because I, myself, am feeling the piercing stab of guilt. I cannot change anything but I do apologize in advance if my writings become unbearable to read. Sorry for the long author's not too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warnings:** rushed, unBETA'd, yaoi, m/m/m, fluff, random, very vague, etc.

* * *

><p>It was always a great day whenever Ryoma and his two lovers went to school together. It was rare for the three of them to go school together because sometimes Tezuka had early practices or Ryoma would run late. It was small moments like these that the three lovers could spend time together.<p>

Ryoma talk animatedly as he held onto Tezuka's left hand. Fuji replied back to the shorter male as he held onto Tezuka's free, right hand. Tezuka just continued walking, intervening their conversation whenever he felt like commenting or berating them.

As the trio walked into the school, all three felt eyes on them. Many were from awe and envy, some with happiness and pride, while others held gazes of disdain and disgust. The three kept walking with heads held high and smiles on their faces, besides Tezuka.

It wasn't as if the school did not know Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji were together, it's just that it was weird and odd to see three boys, who were so caught up in their tennis, to find love and date two other guys at the same time. It was a little unnerving but no one did anything to stop them. Those three teens were the star of Seishun Senior High. They had the brains and talent. All gentlemen and scholars.

"Oi, Echizen!" a loud voice boomed among the crowd. Amethyst eyes gleamed as Momoshiro waved excitedly to the trio.

"Hoi? O'chibi, Fujiko, and Buchou came to school at the same time?" Eiji, who also spotted them, said in wonder.

The three silently made their way towards their teammates. Ryoma looking a little annoyed and irate, Fuji smiling serenely, and Tezuka looking as impassive as ever.

It was a normal day at school, classes zoomed by fast – or Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji zoomed by the work fast – and it was all really boring.

Then the teacher announced that during their next hour, neighboring schools wanted to tour Seigaku and that school would be visiting their class as an example of the top students. That meant, Fuji's and Tezuka's advanced math class but Ryoma's English class.

A couple of minutes into the hour, voices and murmuring were heard out side the door.

"Okay class," sensei berated, "I want you all on your best behavior. I know this is an advanced maths class but I will not tolerate any goofing around."

The class groaned. It seems like there won't be any fun if they had to be serious. This school must be some snobby, rich, nerd-filled school.

"Ore-sama demands to be let in," a voice from outside announced,.

Tezuka suppressed his twitching eye but Fuji just chuckled slightly under his breath. It just had to be Hyoutei.

"You commoners are so plebeian with theses sliding doors. Ore-sama's school has magnificent, wooden doors that can be locked." Atobe graciously boasted, flipping his silver hair, "Ore-sama should offer you a tour of ore-sama's kingdom. Be awed be ore-sama's kindness."

The effect was simultaneous. The girls in the class all screamed in delight, some boys groaned in disapproval or dismay, and some boys cheered on the idea of touring a 'kingdom'.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing the oncoming headache to go away. Fuji laughed out loud at his friend's antics and his lover's reaction. Out of the people visiting, Fuji only recognized Atobe, Oshitari, and Jirou.

"Atobe..." Tezuka groaned.

"Ahn? Tezuka, you're here too?" Atobe took notice, "Don't be shy, Tezuka, you're welcomed to visit ore-sama's kingdom as well."

Sighing in defeat, Tezuka took note that the class was just beginning.

Ryoma was waiting for his two lovers outside the school's gate once school was over. Ryoma felt wiped out. Never had he felt so tired from school unless he played tennis with Tezuka or Fuji. That was not the case today. No, it was those darned school visits.

When Ryoma saw his lovers approach the gate, he offered them a small wave and smile. Ryoma held out his hands so he could grasp their slightly bigger hands to his.

"How was the school visit?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka groaned tiredly, and Fuji laughed, "Saa, it was interesting."

"We got Atobe," Tezuka deadpanned.

"Oh..." Ryoma felt slightly bad. Atobe wasn't a bad person or anything, he just liked himself a lot and liked to talk.

"How was your school visit?" Fuji asked the younger teen.

"Our class got Rikkai students," Ryoma explained. "Seiichi was part of the group that came. He, Sanada, the data guy, that golf player, and the white-haired guy."

"I was in English lessons and that day we had to present our works because of the damned visiting school. Seiichi couldn't stop saying, 'Awww, look at my Ryo-chan.' or 'Oh my, he speaks so well.' or 'He's so cute with that accent.' and then stupid boyfriend of his, didn't stop muttering 'Tarundoru' to everyone else." Ryoma continued, "Although the class did have a laugh when the golf guy and the white haired guy impersonated sensei."

_Never again will the three think any day of school a boring day. Stupid Atobe._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Review?**

Sorry! I will get to my next chapter as soon as I can. I have an academic competition this weekend, SATs next weekend, performances for the next month or so. I'm loaded. I'm sorry, really.


	16. Cooking and Baking

**A/N:** I give up. I don't know how you guys can stand reading this. I don't mind if you stop reading. I feel guilty for stretching it out so long and I really screwed up my updating. I didn't think school work would get in the way this badly. I don't have the time to write so eloquently so I think the drabbles I continue to upload are crap. I won't promote any further interest in these stories by my readers nor will I expect more reviews. I feel a little disappointed myself. Don't get me wrong, I love these little stories, but it was the ultimate goal at the end of February to get these chapters up so it makes sense. I feel a little detached from the original concept. Regardless, these drabbles will keep coming.

Let's pretend we are back in February 16.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Warnings:** unBETA'd, fluff, random, rushed, OOC (?), yaoi, m/m/m, etc...

* * *

><p>Fuji hummed happily in the kitchen, mixing various powders into batters. Fuji was having so much fun. Ryoma and Tezuka were both in their backyard playing tennis. Fuji didn't want to join them. No, he'd rather stay in the kitchen making sweets.<p>

In the kitchen, Fuji had the bright idea to make cake and various other delicacies. Why? Because Fuji wanted to, of course. Plus, Fuji knew Ryoma loved to snack on sweets and Tezuka secretly held a passion for sweets.

Fuji looked around to see the cake mix, on another counter; a funnel cake batter, on yet another counter; smoothie mix, and on the final table; key lime pie.

Oh yes, the three were gonna have fun binging on the food.

Fuji carefully measured the cake batter into cupcake liners to make a small batch of cupcakes. With the rest of the batter, he poured it into a deep 8 inch pan. The cake was white, perfect for adding any coloring or flavor but Fuji kept it looking snow white.

Just as Fuji was about to pop the trays into the oven, Ryoma and Tezuka emerged from the backyard and into the door to the kitchen. They were glistening with sweat but they smelled terrible.

"Ryo-chan, Mitsu," Fuji called, "how was your practice?"

"Kunimitsu is still a little better," Ryoma admitted, looking a bit pleased that he was closer to his Kunimitsu's level.

"Tennis was fun, as usual," Tezuka informed. "You should have joined us, Syuusuke."

"No thank you," Fuji chuckled. "I'm having fun in the kitchen."

That's when the other looked around the kitchen to see multiple batters in the process of being mixed and baked, blended, or fried.

"You both stink!" Fuji exclaimed.

"Why don't you both shower first and then come back to help me," Fuji suggested. "We could have dessert night tonight."

Ryoma and Tezuka nodded, both enjoying the thought of having an all dessert dinner. Fattening and sugar-inducing as it is, the three rarely engorged themselves. It was a rare occurrence. Today was a lucky day.

When the two reappeared in the kitchen again, Fuji was prepping the batter for the key lime pie, readying it for the pre-made graham crust.

"Ah," Fuji perked up to them, "I see you're done."

"Syuusuke," Tezuka called, "what would you like us to do?"

"Hmmm," Fuji thought out loud, "Well, I am going to need someone to help make the drinks and someone to deep-fry the funnel cake. Both fairly easy but one more dangerous."

Tezuka glanced over at his other petite, and culinary challenged, boyfriend before deciding to deep-fry the funnel cake.

"Well Ryo-chan," Fuji chimed, "looks like you'll be making the drinks."

Ryoma nodded and headed toward the high-tech blender. He knew how to use it, but he severely doubted his skills as his coffee making skills were crushed.

"Don't worry, Ryo-chan," Fuji reassured, speaking softly, gently, "you just need to put in the scoops of ice cream and the milk. You can't go wrong."

"Uisu," Ryoma muttered and scooped out some ice cream from the tub. He added a generous amount of ice cream and poured in almost half as much milk. He hoped that it would turn out right.

On the other hand, Tezuka donned a long apron and arm protectors. He carefully squeezed the funnel cake batter from the plastic bag and into the 360 degrees deep fryer. Oil began to jump at him but Tezuka did not wince and looked unfazed by the heated oil.

The three worked together, happily, and comfortably. They chatted and laughed. Whenever they passed by each other to get whatever they needed, kisses were exchanged. It was really a sappy, romantic scene one would see in the cinemas or in novels.

"Yay!" Fuji cheered, "Dinner is served."

The funnel cake, key lime pie, cupcakes, and milkshakes were served first. The three played and flirted throughout the dinner, painting each other's faces with whipped cream or licking off the ice cream from each other's faces. It was all romantic, really.

At last, Fuji excused himself to bring out the big finale. Fuji took a beautiful blue and white decorated cake. It looked three-layer but was actually two-layers with ice cream in the middle.

Fuji placed it in the middle of the table and sprayed a little powdered sugar on the top, revealing some words: 'To these memories we cherish the most. I love you.'

_It wasn't everyday they could cook and bake together but when they did, it was filled with comforting love and relentless playfulness._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm more concerned about the poll on my profile.<strong>


	17. Star Paper

**A/N:** A little rushed. I have SATs this weekend, and I'm regretting signing up for it. My teacher says I'm a masochist because I like to stress myself out and worry myself for no reason... Am I? (rhetorical question, of course) Just to clear up somethings, again, I'm sorry for being so depressing. This isn't usually my personality. I blame Junior year. Thanks for all your support, my loyal readers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Warnings:** unBETA'd, fluff, random, rushed, yaoi, m/m/m, etc...

**TODAY's is February 17**

* * *

><p>Tezuka stared at the thin piece of paper in his hands. He then looked around his work area, noting three empty, glass jars. Tezuka flipped over a plastic package again to read the instructions.<p>

Tezuka's eyes twitched at the simple instructions. Was it because he didn't know how to fold the paper correctly? It loops, but which direction?

Tezuka felt a little frustrated by the small strip of paper. He tossed away the packet to the mountain of little, plastic packets of the same thing.

'I'm never going to finish,' Tezuka thought to himself.

Not wanting to give up completely, Tezuka reached over to open a new packet, hoping that one would cooperate with him. No way did Tezuka believe he was bad at crafts.

Tezuka heard muffled giggles coming from the doorway.

"Ryoma, Syuusuke," Tezuka groaned, ears turning a tinge of pink.

"Saa, Mitsu-chan is so sharp," Fuji feigned surprise and amazement. "But not so good at crafts, I see."

"Mada mada dane, Syuusuke, we were too loud" Ryoma chimed in. "What are you working on, Kunimitsu?"

Not answering but turning redder, Tezuka tried again to make the loop to the paper.

Fuji reached over and grabbed a plastic package. "Star paper," he read.

Ryoma sat down next to his tallest lover, examining the piles of star paper. Grabbing one, Ryoma read the instructions and followed them.

"Ah, Mitsu, like this?" Ryoma presented his perfectly puffed up star. The thing was tiny and cute, the designs clearly printed on all sides of the star.

Tezuka stopped his attempt and stared at his younger lover in disbelief,

"H-how did you do that?" Tezuka stuttered in disbelief. He had sat there for at least an hour just trying to get the loop and Ryoma was able to complete a star in less than one minute. Something or someone was obviously not favoring him.

"Saa, Ryo-chan was able to get this quickly," Fuji surmised.

Fuji crouched down on the other side of Tezuka and grabbed another strip of paper. Fuji, unlike Ryoma, took about three tries before he was able to complete the star.

Tezuka sighed in defeat. "Teach me," he said simply.

Ryoma smiled and grabbed onto Tezuka's hands and guided them to the correct positions. Climbing behind Tezuka, Ryoma directed Tezuka's hands throughout the process. Fuji was happy lying down on Tezuka's lap and continuing to make more stars. Looking up at the bespectacled teen, Fuji offered a sweet smile and carried on his task.

"See, Mitsu, you first have to loop the end behind the paper," Ryoma instructed. "Then, you have to take the longer side up into the little loop and tighten it. Now, tear off the little piece at the end."

"Take the longer strip of paper and fold it across the intersection so it looks like a pentagon. Make sure the design is showing," Ryoma observed Tezuka's movements. Tezuka listened attentively and worked intently, making sure he would have a perfect star.

"Now the easy part: keep folding the paper across to the other side, make sure it's directly across. Keep doing that until the paper runs short," Ryoma instructed while wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck, leaning onto him.

"Then, take the left over and tuck it into one of the folds."

Tezuka stared at the pentagon in bewilderment, 'What's next?'

Ryoma chuckled at Tezuka's bemusement, soft vibrations soothing Tezuka's tense stature.

"Well, you have to pinch every corner, Mitsu," Ryoma said.

After having pinched all five corners, Tezuka found himself staring at the final product of his task. The star was small, cute, and tight. It was perfect.

"It looks perfect, honey-dear," Fuji cooed, depositing another one of his completed stars into a glass container about a quarter filled.

Feeling satisfied with his work, Tezuka picked up another pink colored paper and began his second one.

Ryoma smiled, got off his lover, and began to make his own.

"Kunimitsu, who are these for?" Ryoma asked as he put the cap on the jar he had filled up.

"Us," Tezuka answered.

That's what Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka did that entire afternoon.

_Sometimes, star paper is the right excuse to have all your lovers together on a lazy afternoon._

* * *

><p>Thanks guys! I'll update soon.<p>

**Remember to check out the poll! I do have the story planned out, it's just majority's rule. I don't want to waste my time.**


	18. Selfish

**A/N:** Ah! It's been a while. Sorry for the wait. I'm determined to get these drabbles done so I thank you readers for being so patient with me.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't anything, this is FANfiction afterall.

**Warnings:** unBETA'd, fluff, random, rushed, yaoi, m/m/m, etc...

TODAY's is February 18th

* * *

><p>"Hmm...?" Fuji hummed confusedly as he opened the refrigerator door. "Kunimitsu, did you take my egg pudding?"<p>

"No." Tezuka commented offhandedly while reading the newspaper.

"Saa..." Fuji creepily smiled, closing the refrigerator door, "Where's Ryo-chan?"

Tezuka put down the newspaper and picked up his coffee, taking a sip. Fuji sighed dramatically and draped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji whined, "answer me~"

"Ryoma is hiding." Tezuka answered, pressing a kiss to Fuji's lips.

"Eh?" Fuji mock pouted, "Why is our Ryo-chan hiding?"

"You tell me." Tezuka kept his voice leveled but had an inkling that Fuji had to do something with Ryoma's hiding.

Fuji giggled mischievously and nuzzled the crook of Tezuka's neck.

"Then how did you know Ryo-chan is hiding?"

"He ran." Tezuka said simply.

Tezuka tilted his head to pet the honey locks.

"Then I need to go find him~" Fuji mumbled into Tezuka's neck before kissing him just below his ear.

"I love you, Mitsu" Fuji winked and disappeared into the hallway.

"Yudan seizu ni ikou, Ryoma," Tezuka sighed and picked up his newspaper again.

Earlier that day, Ryoma walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to snack on. The entire day Ryoma had been feeling sluggish. It wasn't usual for the boy to feel so worn out, but for some reason, he was. Ryoma felt like eating something sweet, but if not sweet, then something fattening. Honestly, Ryoma just wanted to eat.

Ryoma went into the kitchen and immediately opened the refrigerator. Upon opening the doors, he found a lovely batch of egg pudding. Nothing else in the refrigerator seemed to catch his eyes. No, he _had_ to have that lovely batch of egg pudding.

"_This is probably Syuusuke's" _Ryoma thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up the package of sweets and was about to set it on the table before he heard a platter of footsteps. Without thinking, Ryoma turned back towards the hallway and sprinted into the rarely used guestroom.

"_Why did I run?"_ Ryoma questioned himself as he ran to the room, unbeknownst of Tezuka's questioning eyes.

Ryoma sat on the bed happily staring at his treat. He smiled gleefully and opened one of the cups. Slowly, he dug the spoon into the fluffy, sticky, smooth confection and took a bite. Rich, creamy flavor burst into his mouth at the first bite and Ryoma hungrily dug into the rest of the treat, finishing it in seconds.

"Hmm, and Syuusuke wanted to keep this to himself," Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma opened another cup of the treats and ate it, more slowly this time, he didn't want to be seen like some starved boy.

"Ryo-chan~" Fuji's voice sang out somewhere in the corridor.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Ryoma did not hear the call because he was happily digging in his heavenly treat.

"Saa, where could my little Ryo-chan be hiding?" Fuji hummed.

Fuji looked through most of the closets in the hall and ever nook in their bedroom. There were 3 more guest rooms to look through and the bathrooms as well. Every time Fuji opened an empty room, he smiled. One down, just a few more to go.

When Ryoma rushed into the room, he forgot to properly close the door. Seeing as he was caught up on the creamy goodness of his treat, the door remain slightly ajar. So as he opened the fourth container, the sweet scent filled the room and wafted out the room.

Fuji was checking the restrooms this time, and as he got nearer the unused room, a sweet scent wafted the air.

"Saa..." Fuji chuckled, "I wonder what _that_ smell is."

Fuji walked into the direction of the room and slowly opened the door. When Fuji opened the door, he felt like he entered cloud nine. Ryoma was sitting on the bed with a pudding cup and he looked so cute taking a bite of the sweet treat.

"Ryo-chan~!" Fuji nearly squealed and glomped the younger boy. "You're so cute!"

"Ack!" Ryoma groaned from being attacked. "Syuusuke!"

"Hmmm, Ryo-chan," Fuji hummed, pressing kisses along Ryoma's cheeks. "why were you hiding?"

"Ah! Syuusuke," Ryoma struggled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fuji took hold of the pudding cup from Ryoma and took a bite.

"If I recall," Fuji teased, "these are mine"

"No," Ryoma rebutted, "they don't have your name on them, they're mine."

"Aww, isn't my dear Ryo-chan just selfish." Fuji fake pouted.

Ryoma looked annoyed and took the pudding cup back.

"I'm not selfish," Ryoma grumbled, taking another bite of the treat.

Fuji continued to tease the younger boy and stealing bites every so often.

Tezuka stood at the doorway, arriving when he heard the loud commotion. He looked at the tangled mess affectionately and decided to go in himself. Tezuka chuckled lightly before joining the wrestle, too.

_Oh no, Ryoma wasn't selfish, he just wanted the treat and his lovers all to himself._

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys read my profile because that's where I put my updates!

Review?


	19. Water Balloons

**A/N:** It's 12 am and I apologize for the shortness. It was my birthday today and my family decided to celebrate another occasion in its place but I still had a mini-party with my siblings and a friend. Sorry for the shortness again!

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own anything, so don't sue me!

**Warnings:** SHORT!, unBeta'd, fluff, yaoi, m/m/m, OOC, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>February 19<strong>

Despite being in the middle of February, the weather was fairly sunny. The sky was clear and the sun was shining on the clean cut grass. At the corner of their little garden, Fuji was humming to himself, filling little balloons with water. Near his feet lay a sizable bucket, half filled with the water-filled balloons.

"Saa," Fuji mused, "I'm sure Ryo-chan and Kunimitsu would enjoy this activity."

Agreeing with himself, Fuji continued working on the water balloons. About a minute later, Ryoma appeared from the front door.

"Syuu?" Ryoma questioned. "What are you doing?"

Fuji just smiled sweetly to the emerald haired teen and lifted up one of the filled balloons. Ryoma seemed to get the idea. Smirking, Ryoma crouched down next to Fuji and helped his lover fill balloon after balloon.

Yes, Tezuka was in for a surprise.

Inside their shared house, Tezuka was enjoying a quiet afternoon reading a thick medical book. While tennis was his passion, he knew his family would rather have him work a stable career and Tezuka didn't want to disappoint his family any further. Tezuka already let his family down with his choice in lovers.

Not ten minutes later, Tezuka heard a splash and some giggling from the garden. Not paying them, his lovers, any attention, Tezuka returned to reading his book. Gradually, the giggles and splashes became louder and closer. Soon, the giggles became loud guffaws and was that a hose he heard?

Tezuka calmly closed his book and cautiously thought about going outside. He weighed his options: stay in the quiet house and continue reading or venturing outside to find his lovers doing something completely silly. Honestly, it was no competition. Finding his resolve, the bespectacled teen made his way outside to the source of the sound.

"Syuu!" Ryoma cried, throwing a water balloon at Fuji's direction. "That's cheating!"

"What's that Ryo-chan?" Fuji grinned, holding the water hose, aiming at Ryoma. "I can't hear you~"

Ryoma dashed toward the main entrance to their home trying to seek refuge. Coincidentally, just as Ryoma crossed over to the door, Tezuka took a step out of the house. Fuji, armed with the spraying hose, directed the water at Ryoma and switched on the hose to full blast.

The moment Tezuka stepped out of the entrance, he was drenched from head to toe. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment as Tezuka fixed his glasses. A second later both Ryoma and Fuji burst into laughter.

_A simple game of water balloons reassured Tezuka for choosing his lovers over his obligations._

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

See you tomorrow!


	20. Kisses

**A/N:** Sorry it's another short one D; Sorry this took so long. This drabble was a little difficult to write and half way, I asked myself why I was still writing it. BUT! I didn't give up and here it is. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. And now, I will stop apologizing because it isn't helping anyone.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously, really don't own anything. I write these stories for my own pleasure and the pleasure of my reader's.

**Warnings:** short, fluff, OOC?, m/m/m, boys love, etc etc...

* * *

><p><strong>February 20<strong>

Ryoma groaned in frustration and threw the magazine he was reading at the coffee table in front of him. Usually, Ryoma read his tennis magazines but this time when he requested for one of his magazines again, he got this one instead. It was one of those stupid gossip magazines with celebrity scandals and stupid love affairs. Ryoma may have 2 lovers but he was in no way interested in the affairs of others.

"When did I subscribe to such horrible magazines?" Ryoma growled.

Ryoma was about to pick up the magazine and throw it away but the random page's title caught his eye.

"_Your Guide to Kissing"_ the title read.

Curious, Ryoma picked up the magazine to read the article.

_"Kiss on the hand  
>- I adore you.<em>

Kiss on the cheek  
>- You look so cute<p>

Kiss on the neck  
>- I want you.<p>

_Kiss on the forehead _

_- I hope we'll be together forever  
><em>

_Kiss on the lips  
>- I love you.<em>

_Kiss on the ears_  
><em>- Let's have some fun.<em>

_Kiss on the nose_  
><em>- Let's get silly<em>."

While reading the article, Ryoma blanched, he didn't know anyone who kissed based off this silly article. Grumbling, Ryoma set the magazine down again, not bothering to read the rest of the article. What was the use of kissing guides if he could kiss whenever and wherever he wanted? Nope, he was sure his lovers did not base their kisses off the stupid article.

"Ryo-chan~!" Syuusuke called, "We're back!"

Ryoma got up from his seat and greeted his lovers.

"Welcome back Syuusuke, Kunimitsu," Ryoma pressed a firm kiss to each of their lips, completely forgetting about the "kiss manual".

"Aww, we love you, too, baby." Fuji cooed, smirking a bit.

Ryoma turned red and looked at the magazine accusingly. He turned back to look at Fuji and felt like he had been cheated.

"You so planted that!" Ryoma accused his smiling lover.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ryo-chan," Fuji smiled mischievously.

Tezuka stared at the scene in front of him with slight interest. He sidestepped his noisy lovers and approached the magazine on their table. He picked it up and turned to the folded page, presumably the one Ryoma had just read. Quickly glancing the list, Tezuka nodded to himself and closed the magazine, placing it back on the table.

"Ryo-chan, you might be losing your mind from being all alone today," Fuji continued to tease his younger lover.

Before Ryoma could retort, Tezuka pulled Fuji by the wrist, bringing him backwards and Ryoma was left a bit confused by his lover's actions.

Tezuka leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Ryoma's nose. "Let's go," Tezuka whispered lowly, entwining their fingers together and dragging both of his lovers to their room.

Fuji's smile widened considerably and Ryoma smirked.

'Let's get silly, indeed.'

_No matter how much Ryoma will deny it, the kissing manual was so worth reading._

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I'm sort of back... I hope to get this done before the new year!


	21. Cuddling

**A/N:** This is a short one! I'm really trying to finish this before the new year but I don't want to cut the quality of my work... This is really hard T-T. Moreover, I want to cut my apologies because saying, "sorry" isn't solving anything. AND! I am going to start editing my works. My mistakes discourage me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue!

**Warnings:** fluff, short, OOC? ← never really sure, m/m/m, etc etc...

* * *

><p><strong>February 21<strong>

The weather outside was actually nice and it was not too cold. Unfortunately for the golden-eyed teen, he caught a cold and had to stay indoors.

Ryoma moaned and groaned on their shared king-sized bed, bored and uncomfortable. It was unusual for him to be sick, so unusual it made him irritated and uncomfortable. Fortunately for the teen, his loyal and perfect boyfriend stood by his side all day. The pair of boys were sitting comfortably on their bed with the emerald haired boy cuddled up by the taller one's side. The bespectacled brunette flipped through the tome he was reading before settling on a particular section.

"Mitsu," Ryoma called, wondering what had stopped his boyfriend's flipping.

"Hmm?" Tezuka answered, eyes landing on an interesting section.

"Read to me," Ryoma pouted, so painfully bored he would rather listen to Tezuka's book.

Tezuka sighed a bit, "it's a book on Japanese history, Ryoma."

Shrugging, Ryoma laid his head on the taller one's chest, ready to listen.

"Make it interesting," Ryoma demanded.

Tezuka conceded defeat. He kissed his beloved on the head and ruffled emerald locks before settling down to read.

"In the year 1684..." Tezuka began to read.

Outside their shared bedroom, Fuji was just finishing folding their laundry. He was humming softly to himself as he folded Tezuka's many polo shirts before stopping abruptly to hear Tezuka's soothing voice drifting among their home. Determining his task complete, Fuji got up and walked towards their bedroom. Standing by the doorway, he took in Tezuka reading aloud with a book in his arms and a sick Ryoma curled next to him, head resting on the elder's chest. Fuji smiled and walked in.

Tezuka turned his head to the doorway, interrupted by the slight noise. He saw Fuji staring at them lovingly so he returned the shorter male's look with a gentle smile of his own. Tezuka darted his eyes back to the text, not phased when the bed dipped on his left. Fuji got on the bed and curled up next to the bespectacled teen, sandwiching him between his two lovers.

On a beautiful afternoon, the three lovers did not pursue the warmth of the weather but instead relished in the warmth of their bed and the comfort of their love.

_Cuddling did wonders to help Ryoma deal with his sickness._

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

**A/N:** It's a little short... I'll see if I can also get up an actual Christmas fic by 12am (my time) :P.


End file.
